Computing devices can now operate to satisfy a wide range of different purposes, such as for business and for recreation. In many business environments, computing devices are available to employees for the purpose of conducting work and perhaps even available to customers for inquiring about the business. Although businesses generally intend for these computing devices to be used for business purposes, it is possible for employees and customers to operate the computing device to conduct unrelated activities, such as for recreational purposes. As a result, employee productivity can be lowered and business resources can be improperly used. Use of the computing devices for non-business purposes during business hours can also take away resources that could otherwise be used for business purposes. Also, any activities unrelated to the business can introduce technical problems, such as computer viruses and malware, to the computing devices.
Proper management of resources available to computing devices is therefore important.